The First Time
by GothicPenguin367
Summary: Luna had always been...different. Ginny loved that about her. A story of first times. GinnyLuna R


**The First Time**

Luna had always been…different. For as long as Ginny could remember ever knowing of Luna, she had always regarded her with a slight amusement. From her carrot earrings to her bottle-cork necklace, she was one of a kind. That often scared people away, including Ginny as first. She had shied away from speaking to her; afraid of what Luna might say or do. Yet, on that afternoon of October 3rd, Ginny had been paired up with Luna in a Charms task. She never feared her again. On the contrary, she spoke to Luna whenever she could. Ginny was not sure what it was about Luna that interested her so much. Luna uniqueness, which used to scare Ginny, now kept drawing her back into Luna's presence, like a moth to a light bulb. What was it about Luna that fascinated Ginny so? Her quirky ways? Her random 'facts'? Ginny could not explain it; all she knew was that she liked Luna excessively, perhaps more than she should.

The first time Ginny had realised that she liked Luna; she had been sitting at the table in the common room, chewing on the end of her quill. This was a habit that she had been scolded for many a time by her mother, yet she had never bothered to quit. In the excitement of her essay, she had overheard a delightful conversation between her brother, and the supposed love of her life, Harry. They mocked Luna, from her appearance to her beliefs. Ginny could not, well, would not stand for this. She had verbally assaulted the two boys, and left the common room to a stunned silence on her brother's part. Seconds after the event, Ginny was questioning herself? Why had she attacked her brother like that over Luna? Why had she attacked Harry like that? Harry, the one she was supposed to care for more than anything. Yet, when she thought of him now, she felt nothing for him. The moment when she realised that she was over Harry Potter, was the same moment that she realised she felt for someone who was even further out of reach. Luna, her blonde curls, her slender figure, her wide, enchanting eyes.

The first time Ginny had touched Luna, she was scared. Yet Ginny knew exactly what she was doing. Ginny had been passing down a corridor, en route to the library to meet Hermione, when she found Luna sitting alone on the stone floor.

"Luna?" Ginny had said, bending down to look into her face. Luna had greeted her with a smile, and enquired about how Ginny was feeling in her normal, airy voice, as if she was daydreaming.

"Luna, what are you doing on the floor?" It seemed, Ginny did not need to ask that question, as Luna herself did not know the answer. When asked, Luna promptly looked down at the floor and at herself in surprise.

"It seems I must have got distracted." She concluded. Ginny looked down at her, concerned.

"Luna, would you like to come to the library with me?" Ginny had asked, blushing a little. There was nothing embarrassing about the library, but Ginny's recent discovery of her attraction to this girl made her nervous at asking Luna to spend time her. Luna seemed a little taken aback by the question.

"You want to…you want me to come?" Luna asked, looking up into Ginny's eyes. Ginny looked away, a little scared of what Luna would see. Ginny had nodded, and Luna had smiled.

"Wow," she had muttered. "This is just like having a friend." Luna stated dreamily, standing up next to Ginny. Ginny sighed quietly; Luna often said rather depressing comments like this, yet Luna herself seemed to think nothing of it.

"We…are friends, Luna." Ginny had stuttered, her cheeks turning scarlet. A Weasley family trait. Luna gasped in glee, and Ginny noticed her step get a little bouncier. Ginny drew in a breath as she prepared herself for what she was about to do. She would seize the moment, this was a good opportunity. Luna would probably not notice it, even. Ginny steadied herself, and reached for Luna's swinging hand, held it still for a second, then slipped her own in with it. Luna's touch felt exactly as she had imagined; soft. Ginny looked nervously up at Luna's face to see her reaction, but as she expected, it seemed as if Luna had hardly noticed.

The first time Ginny had kissed Luna, it was a warm night in February. Luna had suggested that the two of them go outside of the castle, to relax after a hard day of studies. Although it was past midnight, and the two of them really needed to be going their separate ways for the night, Ginny had eagerly agreed; anything to get away from those excruciating essays and anything to spend more time with Luna. They had found a spot near the forbidden forest, away from the school's shadows and from prying eyes of insomniacs. The two of them had sat close together, close enough to hold the other's hand; a habit that had begun since Ginny had first reached for Luna's hand. They talked of irrelevant things, yet they laughed together and smiled together. Ginny began to talk of friends. Past boyfriends. Luna had gone silent for a moment.

"I've never had a boyfriend. You've been my only friend." Luna had smiled nevertheless, and Ginny instantly regretted bringing up the topic.

"Oh, Luna, I'm sorry." Ginny felt awful; poor Luna.

"It's alright; I'm quite used to it. People just don't like me." Luna looked down for a second and sighed slightly. Ginny couldn't imagine how Luna had survived at school for all these years, alone. If only Ginny had met her sooner. Ginny swallowed, and squeezed Luna's hand hard. Her cheeks once again turned scarlet, as her eyes fell to Luna's lips. She had tried so hard to resist Luna, but now, she could no longer wait. She moved her body closer to Luna's, prompting the blonde to look up at her.

"Well, Luna," Ginny took a deep breath. "I like you. A lot." Ginny kept her grip on Luna's hand, and she raised her other hand to rest on the rim on Luna's jaw. She leaned in to Luna, keeping her eyes on the girl's lips. She gasped as her mouth was an inch from Luna's, she could feel her breath on her face. When Luna did not protest, Ginny gently pressed her lips as Luna's luscious ones. Ginny knew instantly that the taste of cherries from Luna would remain with her for a long time after this moment. After their lips parted, Ginny waited for a moment with her forehead rested against Luna's. She eventually pulled back, cheeks still redder than her hair, and looked to Luna's eyes for a reaction. For what seemed like an eternity, Luna said nothing. Then eventually, Luna smiled at Ginny.

"That was fun." She commented innocently, a ring of joy in her voice. Ginny laughed at the girl's reaction, and leaned in to kiss her again.


End file.
